


Myself to change

by SarIIon



Category: Dream of Gluttony
Genre: (Canon baited me into this and I regret nothing), Complete, Headcanon, M/M, Poetry, Short, subjective beliefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarIIon/pseuds/SarIIon
Summary: >Cinnamon comes to a bittersweet resolution.





	Myself to change

**Author's Note:**

> <s>I swear, Senpai Manly pulls me into all sorts of wierd fandoms </s>  
Dream of Gluttony is an indie rpg puzzle game which is free on itch.io if ya wanna check it out :)
> 
> TW: These subjective beliefs of Cinnamon's aren't healthy

I’ve resolved to change myself for you,

And abandon everything,

Which existed before as me.

Because you’re the warm summer wind,

Which puts my racing mind to rest,

Brushes aside all the minute worries,

Which swarm over busy thoughts in a frenzied loop.

Because you’re a spiced cup of milk,

Warmed up just enough for a soothing drink before bedtime.

A fragrant aroma,

A spreading sunshine upon this cold hearth.

Because you’re ivy crawling up ancient stone walls,

Growing and changing and shifting,

With life.

A silent, quiet sort of vitality which keeps a comfortable company to sun-soaked ruins,

Without the need for a single spoken word.

Because you’re all those things,

And I’m none of them.

Because to me, you’re the world.

And to you, I can’t be anything.

Anything you want,

Anything you need,

Anything.

Because I’m not your preference of tastes…

Not sweet enough.

Not calm enough.

Not nice enough.

Not……enough.

For you,

I’ll give up this version of me woven with heart’s string.

My words, my gestures, my speech,

All of this not so easily, but willingly, offered in exchange,

For the calm your mere presence brings.

Your keen golden eyes, soft white hair, and warm blush are perfect, so,

The only thing left is,

Myself to change.


End file.
